The invention relates to writing or marking apparatus with electronic counters, especially to compact and low priced apparatus. Conventional marking apparatus are so designed and arranged that marking frequencies are counted mechanically or by means of the combination of electronic counters and switches. However, such mechanical marking apparatus usually have very complex constructions, so that it is impossible to realize compact construction of apparatus. On the other hand, conventional apparatus including the combination of electronic counters and switches connected thereto are too large in dimension and therefore quite unsuitable for handy and compact apparatus.
The present invention aims to eliminate the above described drawbacks and provides a writing and marking apparatus with electronic counters involving an inner oscillator and being available for as a simple stop watch.